The creation and transmission of multi-dimensional images for purposes of enhancing a visual display has been heretofore attempted through use of various techniques and the application of diverse technologies.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,840 to M. Morishita, a three-dimensional image displaying apparatus is described, which apparatus is claimed to be capable of displaying three-dimensional images on a screen. In one preferred embodiment, it is asserted that the image displaying means includes a transmissive diffusion surface onto which images produced by an image generator are projected, a shield plate composed of a plurality of vertically oriented strips disposed on a side of the transmission diffusion surface, such that the images are projected in the form of overlapping, interleaved strips, and a lenticular lens for viewing the image. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,840 alleges creation of three-dimensional images, the apparatus is quite complex, has inherent disadvantages such as the unavailability of color projection tubes (col. 5, lines 52-57), and is believed to create a display, with edges that would be substantially blurred.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,604 to Guichard et al describes method and apparatus for the display of three-dimensional moving pictures. In this reference an image is formed behind a lenticular frame formed by vertical cylindrical lenses with a front convex diopter, the lenses being regularly juxtaposed with a given spacing between lenses. The frame has a focal plane in which is formed the image, the latter being formed by overlapping images comprising horizontal lines of display elements. Although this system appears to generate a multidimensional image, it does so at the expense of complex optics and a large number of cameras, thus giving rise to an expensive and complicated system.
A third system for the generation of multi-dimensional images is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,007 to Nagata. In this system five color television cameras take pictures of an object. Video signals from the central camera and the four adjacent cameras are processed and transmitted via a composite carrier wave to a remote location. At the receiving location the five video signals are reproduced by ensuring that three electron beams, corresponding to the three primary colors, are in synchronization with the five video signals. The five pictures are thus reproduced in stereoscopic relation on the focal plane of a lenticular lens screen. Again, although this system appears to produce multi-dimensional color images, it suffers from the inherent disadvantages of complexity and attendant high cost, stemming from the need to use sophisticated multiplexing and transmission equipment.
Other references which attempt to demonstrate the concept of displaying multi-dimensional images include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,616, 4,807,024, 4,190,856, 4,651,201 and 4,729,017. Each, however, suffers from one or more of the disadvantages discussed above.
The inventor of the instant invention, Dr. Reuben Hoppenstein, is also the inventor of record on U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,282, issued to Dr. Hoppenstein on Jan. 1, 1974 and entitled Stereoscopic Radiography Techniques and Apparatus, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes method and apparatus for stereographic radiography wherein a conventional x-ray source is used as a source of radiant energy. A patient is placed upon a moveable x-ray table which is designed to move through an arcuate path to present different positions and angles of the patient to incoming x-ray energy. A film record is disposed beneath the patient, which film record includes a film cassette containing a grid-like arrangement disposed in a position above the film, which grid performs a lenticular lens function for the x-ray source. During exposure, the grid-like arrangement serves to generate a plurality of lineated images on the underlying x-ray film, which images can be viewed to present an illusion of depth and a three-dimensional effect through the use of a conventional lenticular optical screen. In a preferred embodiment of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,282, the lenticular screen contemplated for utilization comprises a series of cylindrical lenses, each 0.4 millimeter wide, and running the length of the film over which it is placed. With a standard 8 inch by 10 inch radiographic film, 500 separate lenticles will be seen to cover the narrow dimension, or 800 separate lenticles could be utilized over a 14 inch by 14 inch plate. In accordance with the optical properties above discussed, and considering the utilization of a 10 -exposure film, for example, each lenticle will be seen to reduce the image that strikes it to a narrow strip 0.04 millimeters wide. It is, of course, understood that a larger (or smaller) number of lenticles could be used, for example a 1000 lenticle screen.
It is the object of the instant invention to apply the multi-dimensional techniques described and claimed in the above-identified U.S. Patent, by Dr. Hoppenstein, to other areas such as Fluoroscopy, Computerized Axial Tomographs, Magnetic Resonance Imaging, Television, Movies and the three-dimensional display of other types of visual images.